The proposed Paraprofessional Alcoholism Project concentrating on the low-income Alcoholic Family will through non-directive counseling, relationship development, referral and coordination, detoxification, residential treatment, and advocacy mobilized on the basis of two Drop-In Centers, a related Halfway House, and Community Outreach attempt to assist the poverty Alcoholic Family in a process of stabilization and rehabilitation. The proposed project will on an individual/family basis be successful in reducing abusive drinking, increasing work stability, improving familial and social relations, and provide the basis for improved health. The statistical results of the program will be shared with all local agencies and the proposed project will cooperate with and serve as an advocate for the Alcoholic to all groups interested in developing Alcoholism Treatment Programs on the local level.